In Our Honors
by Dougan317
Summary: Every beginning has its end. This is continuance of storyline with our favorite characters plus one I added :P after Shepherd's death. Enjoy. P.S. English is not my mother tongue... Pls comment, review, give me some feedback. Thanks guys.
1. Risen from the ashes

"I thought I told you this was a one way trip!" captain Price yelled at Nikolai, while pulling Soap towards the helicopter.

"It looks like it still is! They will be looking for you, you know," Nikolai run to help Price with wounded Soap.

"Nikolai – we gotta get Soap outta here,"

"Da – I know a place…" they got Soap to the helicopter and Nikolai ran to the helm to take off.

"Scar!" Nikolai yelped, "help them out!"

"You bet!" a tall brunette ran pass him and sit next to Soap, who was lying on the seat and bleeding heavily, "you missed me guys?" girl with a USMC badge opened the medical bag and helped Price take care of wounded Soap.

"Scarlett…" Soap whispered and focused on her.

"So, you got him?" she looked at Price. He nodded: "He's down."

"Yeah he is…" Soap added, gathering his remaining powers to stay conscious.

"And what do we do now?"

"Now, we need to get Soap repaired," Price was able to stop the bleeding and temporary patched Soap up. Scar grabbed Soap's hand: "Don't worry mate, you'll be just fine."

Soap closed his eyes and in that moment he knew he will be.

_3 weeks later_

_Location: _Pretoria, South Africa

A group of four was sitting in the bar. Zach, Archer, Soap and Scar. There was couple of bottles on the table, some of them already empty. The group had apparently a lot of fun.

"So let me get this straight," Archer looked at Scar with laugh, "you killed a man with a frozen fish?"

"That bastard tossed me into the freezer and the first thing I grabbed was a frozen fish! So yes, I killed a man with the frozen fish," Scar was trying to keep it together, but a certain amount of alcohol and the actual thought of Pakistani going down after direct hit with a frozen fish filet, caused her bursting into tears of laughter.

"Hmm… Pakistan has its magic…" Soap added and lit his cigar. He was floating in his mind. His thoughts brought him back to that helicopter three weeks ago. Back to that suicide mission he and Price managed to survive. He could not believe they actually succeeded. After being hunted by two most dangerous and powerful men on the Earth and being considered traitors to their allied armies they are here now. With handful of friends, remaining members of the legendary Task Force 141, they cleared their names, but there was still something missing that could make them being considered heroes. They killed Shepherd. They killed Makarov. Now it was time to calm down the ripped world.

"Price!" Scar interrupted Soap's thinking. Captain Price appeared in the door of the dusty bar. He was not alone. A tall dark man walked with him to the table where the group was sitting.

"Ned!" she shouted even louder when she recognized her brother.

Price looked at her and then at Zach, the fourth member of the group. "Is she drinking…?" Price asked carefully.

"It seems so…" Zach shrugged.

"But she doesn't drink…" Price was trying to put it together. Scar never drinks. She never smokes. She never breaks the rules. She is the perfect example of military discipline. Well, at least what is considered to be a military discipline in the books. Reality was usually different.

"Nope, she doesn't. I'm really looking forward to the morning…" Zach grinned devilishly.

Price smiled, but stayed cool. He turned to the group. "Listen up! I have some good news and some bad news…"

"Bad news first," group replied almost unanimously.

"Ok. So your vacation is over. Enjoy the rest of the night, tomorrow 10 am sharp we are leaving on assignment," Price raised his hand to avoid them objecting. They were definitely going to object. "I know you got here just today, but we are needed elsewhere. Hopefully after this one, you will be provided with fulltime holiday. Trust me, I would also use a day off, but that's not how it works." Price looked at the rest of the table. Soap was sitting silently; Scar moved one chair closer to her brother.

"And the good news…?" Archer looked at Price.

"Well, since last weeks were really hard on all of us and the army didn't pay us a bloody penny we decided to fix this little problem," Price looked at Ned.

"Remember the Shepherd's blank check?" Ned entered the speech and looked at others. All of them nodded. "I managed to hook us up with a small amount of money out of it. I have created a bank account in Switzerland for each of you and transferred the money there-"

"What exactly is 'a small amount of money'," Zach interrupted him. Everybody was asking the same question.

"Hundred grand," Ned answered. "Each."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Zach nodded in approval.

"I will drink to that!" Archer raised his glass. The rest of them did the same.

"You are the best bro', bro'!" Scar clapped Ned on his back and drunk her glass of whiskey. Ned was former US navy seal. Currently he was working for USMC as military tactic expert and occasional supplier for special forces. He and Scar were raised by their father, famous General Macintosh. Raised... As typical army brats they were moving from place to place, attending military schools so it was just matter of time, when they decided to join army as well. Ned was older and decided to join the Navy. For Scar it was harder. She was a woman, so she needed to prove herself as the best military material. She eventually joined Marines, so her father became her boss. Shepherd was not a stranger to her either. Actually it was Shepherd who took the post of Lieutenant General after when Macintosh died. That is why she could not believe how badly he fooled and betrayed everyone. What he did to their country. What he did to them. What he did to her...

"Ease off that liquor, soldier!" Ned laughed at his slightly intoxicated sister.

"For the last time…" Scar punched him in shoulder, "I am a marine!"

Soap laughed and then looked at Price. "So what is it tomorrow?"

"We need to escort our troops from south-western Russia. They have some troubles with local rebels who still believe Zakhaev rules the world… Those need to be proved wrong." Price lit his cigar.

"I see…" Soap nodded and looked at Scar. She meanwhile fell asleep with her head on the table. "I guess we should go to bed now…" He added.

"That seems like a good idea," Price nodded. Soap arose and walked to sleeping Scar.

"You're staying at the hotel?" Archer asked Ned.

"No, we are about to leave now. Nikolai will pick you guys up tomorrow at ten. Be sharp." Ned answered Archer's question and then looked at Price. "Shall we go now?"

Price nodded. He also raised and went to the bar to pay for their drinks. Soap took Scar and flipped her over his shoulder. The hotel they were staying in was across the street.

"See you tomorrow, sir." Zach said goodbye and left the bar. The rest of the group dismissed into the night.

Soap put Scar into the bed. She was sleeping deeply and nothing seemed to wake her up. Soap sat on the edge of the bed and stayed with her for a while. He was thinking a lot about her in last few weeks. They met five years ago, during the joint operation of SAS and USMC. He and captain Price were supposed to co-op with her, Griggs, Zach and others… Soap had troubles understanding how a woman could be a part of the team. But soon he realized Scar was better than a lot of servicemen he ever met. Hell, she took Roach down while on a training. After she joined Task Force 141 they worked together very often. And now, after everything that happened, he knew that she was one of the very few people he could trust.

Soap stood up and left to other room. He laid down on a coach and closed his eyes.


	2. Morning after Dark

**Morning after dark**

Scar woke up and looked at her watches. It was 7:30 in the morning. She had no idea what time she got to the bed. Not even how she got there. She realized she was in the same clothes she wore last night. She got out of bed and looked for her flip-flops. She could not find them. Then she walked out of the room and looked around the suite. Nobody was there but her.

_Where the hell is Soap?_ She wondered. _Whatever… But what happened last night? I know we are supposed to go somewhere at 10 o'clock, but where… And what the hell was Ned doing there?_ _Oh, right! The money! _She smiled for herself and walked into bathroom to wash off the smell of the bar she spent the last night in. _God my head hurts… _

Scar got out of shower, put the bathrobe on and went to pack her stuff. Actually there was nothing to pack since she did not even have time to unpack yesterday. She heard the door as someone came in the suite. It was Soap.

"Scar, you're up?"

"Yeah! Over here!" she shouted from the room. _Geez, don't yell at me. I cannot drink ever again. _Soap walked into the room.

"What's up?" she looked at him.

"I was wondering whether you're not hungry…" he handed her a paper bag and a paper cup with coffee. "I brought you some croissants and chocolate soya latte. How do you feel?"

Scar took the bag and smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm fine actually… A little headache…" she took a sip of the latte.

"No wonder, after what you drunk last night," he giggled. Scar rolled eyes.

"So what? I had to start somewhere… By the way, where the hell are we supposed to go today?" she took a bit of a croissant and put the paper bag and the cup on a sideboard.

"Russia…" he came to the bed where Scar's clothes were and took her white satin panties she was about to put on. "This is nice," he admitted hanging the panties on his finger.

"This is mine!" she grabbed the panties and made him step aside. "What in Russia? I thought we are done with them."

"Apparently we aren't. This one should be a routine escort. We gotta babysit US troops on their way outta there. By the way, I think we left your shoes at the bar…"

"I figured… And now you go the hell outta here I need to get dressed!" she pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

Soap got on the board of the cargo aircraft, followed by Archer and Zach. The rest of the group was already on board. He tossed his bag on a empty place on the floor between the cargo. The aircraft was quite empty. Soap went to the front to see the pilot. Nikolai was listening to what was captain Price telling him.

"Good mornin' gentlemen," Soap saluted and then friendly clapped Nikolai on shoulder, "good to see you, mate."

"Good to see you to, my friend. Ready to take off?"

"Sure. Will ye be serving refreshments?" Soap laughed.

"I'm sorry sir, but the price of your ticket doesn't cover any food or drinks. You can sit in the back and enjoy the ride." Nikolai replied with laughter. Price rolled his eyes and checked the radio frequencies. Soap went to sit back to Archer and Zach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will take off in few moments. Make sure your tables are in vertical position. Please fasten your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices. We will travel in height of thirty thousand feet and estimated time of arrival is four hours and twenty minutes. Thank you for choosing our airlines. Have a beautiful flight." Nikolai announced to the passengers and moved the plane forward. In a while they were rising to the sky.

Scar was sitting in a corner, leaning on her baggage. She fell asleep, but she wasn't resting. She could not have slept since three weeks ago. A lot of happened. She believed in herself that she could handle anything. But now she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. Worst nightmares were hunting her in her sleep. This time wasn't any different.

As the plane skipped she woke up and looked around. She was confused and it took her a while to realize where she was. Soap noticed her confusion and went to sit next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but she was still gasping for breath.

"Are you sure?" Soap was suspicious there had been something going on in last weeks, but he did not want to ask her anything.

Scar switched off the iPod she was listening to, and started to roll the headphones over the device. Her hands were shaking. Soap took her around her shoulders and she started to shiver even more.

"Come on lady, what's going on. Or are you not telling me everything anymore?" he tried to cheer her up.

_Can't you just let it be? _She did not want to tell him the truth. Not now. Not ever.

"I don't know… I just… " she looked at him. He was patiently looking at her. "I'm just confused of what happened. Maybe I can't handle it yet. It was too much… I don't know… I don't know anything anymore…" a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know. I know…" he whispered and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I just miss Ghost so much. And Roach… and others… And it's all my fault-…" she cried silently. Soap has never seen her like this before. Broken, hopeless…

"It's not your fault… And I miss them too," he gently stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

Captain Price went to the back to ask Soap something but when he saw them, he discreetly stepped back. _Finally, _he thought and went back to Nikolai.


	3. The Black Parade

**The Black Parade**

Nikolai landed on airport in Sochi. The airport was closed since a year ago and no flights happened there since then. There was a truck waiting and a tall Russian guy, armed with a rifle, waved at them. It was no lie Russian hated Americans. All the people, who believed the story Makarov put in their heads, hated Americans. Except the few who stood by the side of the 141 and were against the Ultranationalists. Those knew the truth. As well as they knew that every American citizen now hates the Russians as well. But this had to be stopped.

Captain Price approached the man. Price was holding his rifle, ready to shoot him immediately.

"Hello captain Price. I'm sergeant Maxim Kovalenko. I will escort you to your men. Also, sergeant Foley is waiting for you." He was speaking with strong Russian accent.

"All right," Price said, "Stay frosty, this place is a jungle…"

"Don't worry. Ultranationalists left Sochi a week ago. Now they are scouting for any American soldier to shoot them dead. Anyway, they still believe they have power in their hands. They need to be proved wrong." Kovalenko looked at the rest of the group. "The worst thing is, the people believe in them. They think Makarov is a hero. They don't want to understand it was him who sabotaged his own country. Hounded the wrath of the world on this land."

"Yeah, like we are winning the game…" Archer rolled his eyes and went to the truck.

Others followed him. Captain Price got on the truck as well.

"As I said, stay frosty." Price said. The truck moved forward. They just hoped they will get to the right place. Rules of the game had changed. Current #1 – don't trust anyone.

They reached temporary base of American forces. Kovalenko led them inside. There were about twenty rangers led by sergeant Foley.

"Captain Price, my men and I will leave now. In five hours we will be able to provide you with air support. Sergeant Foley has the coordinates to the LZ point. " Kovalenko announced and went to his men. Foley approached Price and others.

"Good to see you guys. We have had some troubles here," Foley stepped forward to welcome newcomers.

"I can tell that," Archer looked around. Soldiers looked exhausted and fatigue. Some of them were stitched and bandaged, but nobody seemed to be injured seriously.

"What happened here?" asked Price and wore off his weapon.

"We were about to leave to the LZ point, when Ultranationalist troops ambushed us. We were heavily outnumbered so we tried to make a run for it. A lot of men died. This is what left of us."

"Damn, looks like you cannot move an inch without alerting those bastards…" Zach spat on the ground.

"We need you to go forward and take down their guard houses up the hill. I don't have to remind you, that you have to do it without alerting anyone. These men are like dogs, I swear to God they must have some inter-"

"Oh just cut the crap sergeant. Let us take care of it and you try not to get killed." Archer interrupted him angrily.

"Give us the coordinates and we will do the job. We all be home in a blink of an eye," said Price and looked at the map. "We should go north, along with the river. About four clicks there is a first guard house. Then half a click west another two. After that it should be a piece of a cake."

"Seems their guards are heavily armored, I guess we should take one at a time." MacTavish joined the conversation.

"Yes, but if we split up, we can take them out without alerting the others. They are checking on each other periodically, if one don't give a sitrep, then others will send exploratory units and they will find out something's wrong." Scar added with slightly protesting tone in her voice.

"Sure, but by the time they find out, we will be on a plane far away from here," Soap explained sharply.

"You really wanna risk that? After what I've seen in last weeks, I wouldn't underestimate these bastards," her nostrils spread and eyes narrowed. She didn't like to argue with someone especially when she knew she was right.

MacTavish wanted to argue with her, but Price did not give him a chance.

"Scar's right. We split up. Archer, Zach and I will take the two guard houses on north-west," Price turned to Foley, "I need you to give me four of your men. Two of them will go with us, other two will go with Scar and Soap."

Foley nodded and directed on group of four soldiers standing near. "You heard the man."

Soap turned to Scar. "Alright, get your gear. We are leaving in twenty minutes."


	4. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Price and his group were waiting for the sign. They were slowly closing from the south and hiding behind trees. The forest would be a suitable hiding spot, but many trees were fallen not to mention that this place was filled with claymores.

"Alright, we are in position, waiting for your go." Price announced to the radio.

"Sixty seconds," radio answered. The aircraft was on its way. Price gave sign to Archer and Zach, who were crouching near a fallen tree.

"Thirty seconds," the radio went on again. The group stood up and moved a couple of meters forward. Now they could see the guard house clearly. There were two wooden cottages, one bigger building made of stone. About 30 meters north was an observation tower and two men were standing on guard.

"Ten seconds," now they could hear the sound of the heavy aircraft. The Ultranationalists standing on the tower looked up and yelled something to the guy that just ran out of the wooden cottage.

"Bravo six, Zulu one coming in hot." Price heard in his coms.

Before they could realize what was going on, a heavy fire came down on the Russians. Price and his men ran out of the trees and opened fire. They caught the Ultranationalists by surprise.

A missile smashed the observation tower. One of the men fell under the wreckage, disappearing in a cloud of dust. The other one managed to jump out of the falling tower, but the distance between him and ground was too big and the man fell on the ground, not moving.

Price ran pass the fallen tower and crouched behind it. He shot two rounds into a masked man who was aiming at him. The man fell down dead with a stain of blood on his tactical vest. Meanwhile, Zach and Archer managed to get on the other side of the "playground". Both shooting on everything that moved.

Another wave of airstrike hit the surprised Russians. One of them tried to make a run for it, but all he gained were three rounds in his back. Archer got him. Zach looked at Archer in surprise, like he did not expect him to shoot a man to his back.

"What? I quit playing nice… If they aren't, I'm neither."

Zach shook his head and murmured something like "whatever" and moved up.

Suddenly, there was a silence. The only sound was a sound of the burning wood. The whole place looked like they were celebrating the Independence Day. Allies stood up and looked around. There were Russians no more. Mission accomplished.

"Zulu one, this is Bravo six. Area clear. We are proceeding to the rally point." Price announced to the radio.

"Good job, Bravo six. Bravo two is on the way."

"Copy that Zulu one. ETA twenty minutes, over." Price once again looked at the place and checked. "All right, let's go!"

Meanwhile, about a half a mile north, Scar and Soap were running for dear life. They underestimated the Russians and a quiet sneaky mission turned into a bloody hunt. For a couple hundred meters a BTR was running after them, shooting Gerry, the one of Foley's man down.

"This ain't good!" Scar yelled as she was jumping over a fallen tree.

"I told you!" Soap was running as fast as he could.

"Zulu one, coming in hot, I repeat coming in hot!" Soap screamed to the radio. They were running south to the rally point.

There was a quiet meadow in the middle of the forest. It seemed like they shook off Russians for a while. From the south a group of five soldiers appeared. It was Price and the others. As planned a chopper reached the rally point soon enough.

Soldiers got on board and the hind took off just in time.

"Bravo one, this is Zulu one. We are leaving the LZ."

"Copy that, Bravo one out." The voice of sergeant Foley could be heard on the radio. His team successfully got on board of AC-130 and was heading back home. The whole mission was eventually a success. But not for everyone.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Soap snapped at Scar. Price jumped in front of him.

"Easy now,"

"She almost got us killed!" Soap yelled.

"What is going on?" Archer joined the conversation. Scar looked at Soap angrily, but she wasn't angry on him. She was angry on herself. She knew he was right.

"She blown our cover,"

All eyes were now on Scar. She took a deep breath and started explaining.

"We were hiding in the forest, I went to scout around. I haven't noticed one guard taking a piss in the woods. However, he noticed me, alarmed the rest of them and opened fire. He got me by surprise. It was a beginner's mistake, I'm aware of it, and I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will", Soap wanted to hit something, he was that angry.

"Soap that's enough," Price gave him a sign to leave it.

"A man is dead, Scar." Soap added calmly and sat on the other side of the chopper.

Scar sighed. Price tapped her on a shoulder and went to the back.

They reached the airport in Sochi in about twenty minutes. Soap was still refusing to talk to Scar. He was stubborn and wouldn't let go. The happenings of last few months were hard to swallow even for him. He was also trusting Shepherd. He was also betrayed. As some sort of a protecting mechanism of his conscience he was giving a hard time to Scar and Zach, as they both were Americans. But soon he realized they were victims of this charade as well.

Nikolai was awaiting them on the airport. He was flying them back to UK. After they were hunted by American government, they sought asylum in Britain. It was a brave move from British side to step up against their allies. But thank god for that. Otherwise, they would all be in jail for treason. Or worse.


End file.
